


Michael Myers x Reader || The Terror

by SherlyWats



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, and my own dealings with night terrors, as well as some inspo from the novelization, heavy influenced by personal headcanon, my first shot at an x Reader drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlyWats/pseuds/SherlyWats
Summary: My first foray into the ‘x Reader’ genre. Based on a personal Michael HC I've had for some time that the farther from Halloween it gets to more separated from The Shape he is able to be. So at times when he's far enough away from that voice / drive he'll have nightmares / night terrors as the human / Michael that's in there is able to reflect on his own actions without that influence.





	Michael Myers x Reader || The Terror

You had been so certain that there was nothing on this Earth which could frighten Michael Myers. A living breathing Boogeyman. What was there for somebody like him to be frightened of?

This was the question that ran through your mind first when it happened.

The two of you had become comfortable enough over the past few months you'd spent with one another to share a bed. There was nothing sexual or romantic about this fact though. It'd simply come from your own annoyance at constantly being delegated to the couch or whatever other soft surface you could find in the homes the two of you traveled between. Especially once you found how little Michael actually slept. If he was going to get the bed the least he could do was actually use it. So the two of you had come to an agreement or as close to one as somebody could get when trying to come to terms with a man who chose not to speak. You'd share the bed at night, but it was strictly for sleeping. No cuddling, no hand holding, not even talking to him. 

You found that it was nice to get to be in a comfortable bed again and sleep was finally coming a bit easier to you. Laying beside him had brought up a whole other mess of issues though. A warmth creeping into your cheeks every time you were ready to get settled in for the night for starters. His rhythmic breathing always eased your hurried mind in the end though. You slept sound and when you'd awake he was already long gone from the bed. 

This night you'd kicked the covers clean off the bed. The June heat suffocating you as you quickly found your current abode didn't have any form of air conditioning. When Michael settled beside you his own natural heat only worsened the matter. Finding yourself scooting as far away from him to the edge of the mattress as you could manage without falling off. His large form making little difference to your efforts. You wondered how it was that he managed to wear his mechanic coveralls without succumbing to heat stroke. 

For the first time you could recall Michael was asleep before you. In fact it was the first time you recalled having any evidence he slept at all. You assumed of course, but didn't have much proof beyond he was still human and would die without it. His breathing was still evenly paced as always, but had become deeper. You smiled to yourself, pleased to know he could get some form of rest and peace. Just as sleep was about to take you as well it though happened.

Michael shot up straight from the bed. A guttural bellow that seemed caught by disused vocal cords coming from him. He thrashed and twisted in his spot, making stabbing motions at something that wasn't there. As your eyes adjusted to the darkness you caught how wide his own were and the sweat that clung to his forehead and curly brunette hair. 

"Michael!?" Your own voice held the hoarseness of one who was almost asleep. Your hand reaching out to clutch at his arm instinctively. 

His attention snapped to you and you saw a wild and manic expression you never expected to see on his features. Fear.

"What's wrong?" The question was more reflexive than anything. You'd been with him long enough to know he wouldn't answer. "It's me. You're in bed. Nothing is wrong. Nobody else is here."

As you spoke his panicked breathing started to slow. His good eye seeming to finally really take you in as you were. Glancing around and re-familiarizing himself with his current surroundings. Seemingly satisfied his shoulders noticeably untensed. A last ragged breath of worry escaping from him before his usual rhythm returned. 

Your hand hadn't moved from his arm and as you noticed it you were ready for him to shake it off. He nodded his head at it to acknowledge he was aware of it. Slowly his own hand came up and grabbed yours, but rather then doing this to get yours off him he just held it. Though dirty you were surprised to find they were not as rough or calloused as you'd imagined them to feel. 

In an almost robotic fashion he laid back down, still clutching your hand almost painfully tight. The heat was still murderous, but you found it no longer bothered you. Right now you were more focused on making sure Michael fell back asleep feeling secure. You were focused on the feeling of his hand around yours and that he'd sought it out. That it was you which brought him the comfort to fall back asleep.


End file.
